True Love is Usually the Most Inconvenient Kind
by domxnstrousthings
Summary: Stiles, Lydia and Malia show up in the middle of the night with an injured Kira and Scott plays the role of concerned boyfriend very well. Scott/Kira [Scira] Kira&Malia&Lydia friendship. Rated T just in case. Much fluff.


**Title: **True Love is Usually the Most Inconvenient Kind****  
Word Count: ****1,200  
****Pairings:**** Scott/Kira  
**Summary:** Stiles, Lydia and Malia show up in the middle of the night with an injured Kira and Scott plays the role of concerned boyfriend very well.  
**A/N: **The title of this story comes from the Selection by Kiera Cass. I just kind of thought it fit.

* * *

**True Love is Usually the Most Inconvenient Kind**

Scott came to feeling drowsy and confused. He blinked several times to bring his digital clock into focus, feeling more uncertain. What was he doing awake at 3:34 A.M.?

It only took him a moment to realize it was most likely because of his phone vibrating angrily on his nightstand. He reached out, blindly searching for the device. His hand connected with the side of it, effectively sending it tumbling to the ground.

He let out a quick- but colorful- string of profanities.

By the time he'd located his phone on the floor, the vibrating had ceased but a new text message from Stiles shined up at him. It simply said: _b at ur house in 5._

Scott sat up in bed, running a hand through his untidy hair, unable to help the panic that gripped him. Either something was seriously wrong or Stiles was just being Stiles and decided that a midnight chat would be fun. Either way, Scott wasn't excited for the outcome.

Wide awake now, Scott pushed himself out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Just as he was making his way down the staircase, someone knocked on the front door. Opening the door, Scott had been fully prepared to see Stiles, not a banshee in pink sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Lydia? Wha-?" the strawberry- blonde pushed past him before he could finish. Scott was now feeling a whole new level of fear, especially now that he could plainly see the worry in her eyes.

"Stiles is at the car," Lydia explained, throwing herself into an arm chair. "He'll be here with them in a second."

"_Them?_ Lydia, what's going on?"

"There was an attack," Lydia wasn't quite looking him in the eye.

"_What?_ Is Stiles-?" Scott couldn't understand why, if Stiles was hurt, Lydia had just left him.

"It's not Stiles."

Lydia was gazing at something just over his shoulder, a funny look in her eyes. Scott turned, not quite understanding what he was seeing.

Stiles and Malia were stumbling towards the door, helping each other carry a body. Well, Stiles was carrying the body, Malia was kind of stumbling along beside him.

"Is that Kira?" Scott's voice didn't sound quite like his own.

He didn't wait for an answer before bolting out the door towards Stiles. The Kitsune was cradled in his arms, unconscious and pale. Scott was horrified to see a purple-ing bruise stretching from her eye to her temple, not to mention the multiple cuts sprinkling her body. Without saying a word, Stiles gently slid Kira into his arms and allowed the alpha to bring her into the house and lay her on the couch.

"What happened?" Scott repeated his earlier question, gently brushing some hair from Kira's face.

It was Malia who filled him in. She settled onto the arm of the couch, using a shaking hand to tuck hair behind her ear. "Kira and I were at the park and they just... attacked. I.. I think they were hunters, they must have been but I don't know. Kira didn't have her katana so she was an easier target then usual, but she did what she could and I tried to help but... we got away but Kira had passed out so I called Lydia."

"And I called Stiles," Lydia volunteered.

"And I called you," Stiles said needlessly.

"Why did nobody call me first?" Scott demanded. He should have been the first one to know Kira was injured. He should have been there so she wasn't injured in the first place!

"Hey, I did!" Stiles defended himself.

If not for the intensity of the situation, Scott would have rolled his eyes.

"She needs medical help," Scott decided. Without taking his eyes off of his girlfriend he called, "Mom!"

He glanced up when he heard his mother coming down the stairs, dressed in pajamas and holding a baseball bat. She lowered it, taking in the situation. "What's going on here?"

Scott didn't want to repeat the story again so he cut to the chase. "It's Kira. She's hurt."

Melissa didn't need any more encouragement. She rushed to the girl's side and Scott stepped- hesitantly- back letting his mother do her business. "You kids should get some rest," she told the little group gathered around her. "This might take a little while."

* * *

Scott was the first to fall asleep, but he slept fitfully. He woke at every little sound, from the kitchen door opening to his mother's footsteps, so it wasn't much of a surprise that when he heard a small cough, he startled awake instantly.

Kira was struggling to sit up on the couch, her face tense. Scott jumped to his feet and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wow, Kira! Easy there..."

The Kitsune blinked several times. "Scott? What's happen-? Oh god, where's Malia?" she covered her mouth with a bandaged hand and glanced around the room, relaxing when her eyes landed on her sleeping friend.

"She's okay," Scott reassured her. "A little beat up, but not too bad. Those hunters did a number on you though."

"Yeah," Kira replied. "I was wondering why I felt so crappy."

Scott breathed out a laugh, so relieved to hear her joking. He sobered up quickly though. "I was really worried about you," he told her softly. "You've been out for quite a while."

"It'll take more than a few hunters to take me down," Kira reassured him, taking his hand in hers. The bandaging felt rough on his skin and served as a reminder to what happened but he took comfort in the gesture anyway. "So, what's the damage? I feel stitches..."

"Yeah it looks like my mom stitched you up in a couple places," Scott answered. "She wouldn't let us get in the way too much but I don't think anything was broken. You'll have a hell of a bruise on your face though."

He brushed the pad of his thumb over the dark mark on her forehead and she shivered. "Battle scars are something to be proud of," Kira whispered. "Plus, I can tell people at school that I got in a fight and it won't be a lie."

Scott grinned at her, wondering when he got so lucky. She was able to make the best of even the worst situations, something he couldn't always do. Not to mention how brave she was, and smart, and funny. She was the perfect girl. She was _his_ perfect girl.

"God, I love you," he said, brushing his lips against hers gently.

Kira smiled at him. "I know," she batted at his arm. "Now come sleep with me, being unconscious is exhausting."

Laughing, he slid onto the couch and pulled her on top of him.

He hadn't slept better in a while.


End file.
